


The blurred line between friendship and lovers

by Connah



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Younghoon, But it's also pretty soft and cute at times, Changmin is curious, Everyone Is Gay, For the most part, Foreplay, Literally this is just porn, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sunwoo/Chanhee established relationship, Younghoon is clueless, literally everything just sex, top Changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah
Summary: Their friends new relationship sparks curiosity which can only be satisfied one way. Changmin wants to try everything and manages to convince Younghoon to try too.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 24 hours and I have slept for maybe 5 of those. So sorry if there's any spelling mistakes! I don't beta my work RIp

“You guys are what???” Changmin gasped loudly in the cafeteria, prompting Sunwoo to hiss at him to shut the fuck up.

“Dating? Like, seriously?” Younghoon said in a much lower tone of voice, much to the appreciated ears and sanity of Chanhee and Sunwoo in front of them.

“Yeah.” Chanhee said rather shyly, Sunwoo couldn’t contain his smirk as he reached a hand up to scratch behind his ear.

“How long has that been going on for? How did it happen?” Younghoon was genuinely curious about his friend’s escapades into a relationship apparently. Especially since they had all been friends since high school. 

“Yeah, like… How did you know?” Changmin added, leaning forward like he was awaiting the details.

Sunwoo,  Younghoon ,  Chanhee and  Changmin . The four of them had been best friends since high school, and now all attended the same university together. But of course, they all had different majors.  Chanhee was a photography major, always having an eye for the artistic side of things. Sunwoo was in engineering, though he wasn’t the best at  math he was much better with the technical stuff.  Changmin and  Younghoon shared the same department though; theater and drama.  Changmin studied modern and contemporary dance,  Younghoon was an acting major. It worked perfectly for the latter as it meant they could be roommates too.

“Maybe like, three weeks?” Sunwoo looked over to Chanhee for affirmation, which he received as a nod. He folded his arms on the table and seemed pleased with himself for remembering.

“I don’t really know how it happened. One moment we were hanging out, the next we were making out.”  Chanhee said so  blasé that  Changmin choked on air.

“YOU GUYS MADE OUT ALREADY?” He burst, earning a loud ‘shush’ from Sunwoo and a nudge to the ribs from Younghoon.

“Changmin! …Yes, okay?” Chanhee started off scolding him, but ultimately he had nothing to hide anymore.

“We just wanted to tell you guys. So we could be more comfortable around you.” Sunwoo said, once again his boyfriend Chanhee in agreement as this time he learned over to rest against his arm.

Changmin looked like he was swooning already.

“Well I’m happy for you guys. I’m happy that you trust us enough to come out to us.”  Younghoon wrapped it up for them. The couple smiled happily in content of their  friend's acceptance. Until  Changmin opened his mouth again.

“But how did you know you were gay?” He asked in all seriousness. Chanhee looked at him like he was an idiot. Which, he could be sometimes.

“I guess I just always knew.” Chanhee shrugged it off. Sunwoo tilted his head as he gave it a deeper thought.

“I guess when I realized that when I liked hanging out with Chanhee what that really meant was that I really liked hanging out with Chanhee. If you get what I mean.” 

Changmin stared blankly, showing that he didn’t.

“I just thought he was cute, ya know? And when he laughs my heart did a thing and-” Sunwoo’s face began to burn red in embarrassment so he turned to hide in Chanhee’s arm who laughed at him.

“He’s got a long way to go, still.” Chanhee said as he patted his lover’s head.

“Don’t worry, we won’t go around telling everybody about it.” Younghoon nodding reassuringly, before he turned to Changmin again.

“Right,  Changmin ?” His voice was a little  sterner to the smiling boy next to him.

“Yes, exactly! Nothing to worry about!” Changmin beamed happily at the couple. Everything was about to be wrapped up. But he had just one more question…

“So uh- How does it work?” Changmin asked in a lower voice, bringing both his index fingers together in a pointing motion until they prodded against each other. Sunwoo buried his face in embarrassment once more as Chanhee laughed shyly.

“Look it up, big boy.” He said “There’s a whole world of porn out there for you to see.”

* * *

A week passed and nothing had changed, except for maybe Changmin and Younghoon noticed the new couple a bit more. They were pretty low key still. Just simple things like Chanhee fixing Sunwoo’s hair or clothes while they were out. Or Sunwoo giving his boyfriend the best parts of the food they shared. Chanhee also took a lot more pictures of Sunwoo openly rather than ‘for projects’ it seemed. But overall their friendship dynamic as a quartet didn’t change.

Younghoon arrived back to the dorm. Entering the room he shared with Changmin he noticed that the boy wasn’t in the room but he could hear the shower running. He sat down, taking his laptop out of his bag to start some work but then he realized.

“Shit.” He cursed under his breath, searching his bag for his laptop charging cable but he couldn’t find it.

“Changmin!” He called, earning some kind of muffled reply through the door as he heard the water stop running too.

“Can I use your laptop? I left my charger in Sunwoo’s I think, I have some research to do.” 

“Yeah, yeah! Go for it!” Changmin called back through the bathroom door.

Younghoon put his own laptop aside and walked over to Changmin’s bed where his laptop rested on it.

He opened it, typing the password in that he knew since Changmin was predictable and had used the same password since high school, his eyes were met with his background. Double clicking the internet icon suddenly the tab from the bar at the bottom of the screen maximized and Younghoon’s eyes widened.

_ Two guys first time fuck HD _

‘What the fuck are you doing, Changmin?’ Younghoon panicked in his head. 

Just at that moment the bathroom door opened. Changmin had put on a white shirt and black shorts, comfortable clothes to lounge around in probably. Younghoon attempted to slam the laptop closed but caught his hand between it, cursing the shit out of himself as he removed his hand and had to listen to Changmin start laughing at him.

“What are you hiding?” Changmin tilted his head as he walked over, peeling his own laptop from his hands.

“What? Me? No, not me, no-” Younghoon stammered to defend himself. Changmin’s eyes glanced unknowingly between Younghoon and the computer screen as it rebooted itself.

“Oh. Oh damn, my bad.” Changmin started to laugh nervously as the porn from earlier maximized once again. The screen was paused on an innocent frame, two guys in a bedroom looking like they’re talking. But this was a porno and that’s definitely not how it ended.

“Guess I forgot to exit it from before.” Changmin scratched his head.

“You watched this? Why?” Younghoon found the words leaving his mouth on his own accord.

Was Changmin gay too? Younghoon was suddenly very confused.

“I was curious.” Changmin shrugged as if it was no big deal. Suddenly Younghoon felt a twinge of curiosity too.

“Sunwoo and Chanhee wouldn’t tell me how it worked, and then Chanhee told me to look it up, so I did. Actually I found a lot of interesting ones, do you wanna see?” He suddenly sounded excited and Younghoon felt his lungs paralyze.

“What? Don’t be silly-” He huffed out, trying his best to laugh it off.

He knew some guy friends watched porn together… But gay porn? Did guys do that? Probably not if they were straight, right? Were they straight?

Was he?

“No really! Come on, it’s like ten minutes long, then you don’t have to be curious too, right?” Changmin really seemed to make a fair argument. Younghoon would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t curious, when Sunwoo and Chanhee announced they were a couple, to know how it worked. But unlike Changmin, Younghoon was better at maintaining a respectful face. He was an acting major, of course.

Changmin took the silence as a yes, clicking play he also unplugged the earphones from the side of the laptop because now he didn’t have to secretly hide what he was watching.

The scene started off as expected. Two ‘friends’ in the bedroom talking before one of them kisses the other. They stripped off each other clothes, one moving their lips down until they met the others dick. Younghoon suddenly felt incredibly nervous, meanwhile Changmin was engrossed in it.

The guys lips wrapped around the others cock, the moans emitting around the room suddenly made Younghoon hyper aware of the effect they were having on him. He squirmed a little uncomfortably.

_ ‘Ah fuck yeah, just like that. Take it deeper.’ _ The guy said, pushing the others face deeper onto his cock and making him choke. Younghoon felt his own dick twitch. 

‘Fuck that probably feels so good.’ He thought.

It sent him into another panic. His chest tightening as the scene continued, the bulge in Younghoon’s pants growing until he felt every movement that the guy made on the others dick as if it was his own and Younghoon found himself wanting to moan too. But he didn’t. He stayed strong and finally broke his attention away from the screen.

“I think we should turn it off.” He suggested weakly. Younghoon pushed his thighs together awkwardly, not knowing how to gain relief right now. Or if he even wanted it.

Did this make him gay? The fact that he was getting aroused while watching another guy get sucked off? He honestly never put too much thought into his sexuality before, he had never really felt interested enough to care, he guessed he just defaulted to ‘straight’ and calling girls pretty was enough to justify that. But now everything was so confusing.

“No wait, the  _ best  _ part is coming, I promise, just watch.” Changmin said, the younger boy’s hands entwining with each other in anticipation. Younghoon suddenly became more invested in how Changmin was reacting to this.

He seemed so curious. So entranced as he was absorbing every detail of the scene unfurling in front of him. Changmin even licked his lips subconsciously, Younghoon catching it as he felt his chest tighten at the action.

“Watch.” Changmin muttered, his eyes flickering to Younghoon who was staring directly at Changmin, when their eyes met Younghoon felt a hot flush over his body as he automatically did as he was told and looked at the screen.

The guy on his knees had moved. He was kneeling on the bed now, feet hanging over the edge with his ass in the air. Younghoon narrowed his eyes in confusion as to what could be happening as the other guy began to caress his ass with his hands.

_ ‘Ah fuck, do it baby just hurry up.’ _ The guy on his knees began to beg and suddenly Younghoon was aware of his painful throbbing again. What about this was such a turn on? He couldn’t quite pinpoint it yet as he continued to watch it.

The guy leaned over, bringing his mouth down to the others awaiting ass he stuck his tongue out and slowly lapped over his hole. 

Younghoon’s stomach did a flip as he felt himself almost groan in lust. 

‘Fuck this is getting too much.’ Younghoon though. He began to shift again in his spot. Maybe there were only 5 minutes left right? He could make it through, surely. 

The guy lapped at the others ass, causing stirring moans as he reached a hand under to massage his own cock. As he did so the other tensed his tongue, pressing the muscle into his ass and causing the other to writhe in pleasure.

And it tipped Younghoon over the edge.

“O-Oh O-Okay I think we’re done.” He stuttered madly, he struggled to stand up straight without the tent in his pants being obvious. Changmin paused the video and looked up confused at his friend.

“What? You didn’t like it?” He asked honestly. Younghoon babbled like an idiot as he looked around for an escape to that question.

“I Uh- It was- Fine, yeah, fine.” Was all he could muster. Then he thought of the only safe place in the dormitory right now. The bathroom.

“It’s called rimming. It’s pretty interesting, right? I wonder what it feels like…” Changmin pondered out loud. Younghoon let out a whimper at the thought before finally darting for the safety of the bathroom.

“Yeah, bet it’s great-” He accidentally answered. Mentally kicking himself in the head as he closed the door behind himself.

“Great??” He muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Younghoon pressed his body against the door. The escape was great, but he still had the issue in his pants. He let his head drop back against the wood in frustration. 

Was it really easy for him to get turned on? Or was it the fact it was two guys that did it? 

He had no idea. Honestly, he wasn’t too sure if he wanted to find out too. But one thing was certain was that if he didn’t get rid of this boner soon he was going to explode one way or the other, and there was only way place he could do that right now.

Turning on the shower he stepped out of his clothes. Making sure the water wasn’t too hot or cold before he climbed in, the water bouncing off his cock was painful as he hissed at the sensation.

Maybe he could make this quick.

He grabbed his dick, letting the water be a semi-lubricant as it was good enough to do the job for now as he began pumping away. 

“Ah, yeah-” He moaned lowly, closing his eyes to fully focus on the pleasure.

He kept his strokes slow but long, just the kind he knew he liked. The water running against his body now adding to the great feeling as he let his mind wander, and boy did it sure do that.

Straight back to the video.

His mind flashed scenes to him, of the guy getting his dick sucked, to the other hanging over the bed. Younghoon felt his stomach tighten and something deeper inside of him yearn.

What should he do with that?

His eyes flickered open unsurely. Hand not slowing down or speeding up, but now he definitely felt like something was missing and he couldn’t possibly continue without knowing what it was.

He let his head fall forward into the water, closing his eyes as his shoulders relaxed and he tried to tune in to what he needed.

‘Maybe if…’ He thought. It was possible… But could he? Younghoon steadily reached a hand around to his own ass and began to knead it gently.

‘Will this work? Is a finger the same as a tongue? Will it feel right at all?’ He plagued his mind with questions so much that he almost talked himself out of it. 

Until he gently prodded the tip of his finger against his entrance.

“O-Oh-” He stuttered. Even the most minimal thing caused the biggest ripple sensation he had ever felt. He had the premonition that if he went any deeper it would hurt… But tongues weren’t long or thick anyway, so maybe just teasing as his hole would be exactly what he was looking for.

He kept the finger there, barely moving it as he focused back on his dick. The angle was awkward and it was difficult to concentrate on two things at once. He felt a bit foolish for attempting it, but honestly it was working as he felt that burning in the bottom of his stomach soothing and his orgasm climbing.

“Ah fuck,  _ fuck. _ ” He began to mutter over and over, finally able to concentrate on the finger pressing against his ass a little again, the tension in his body so close to snapping he could feel he was about to have one of the best orgasms ever until-

“Younghoon, are you okay?” Changmin said as he opened the door.

Younghoon panicked, too slow to pull the shower curtain around as both of his hands were fully occupied, by the time he had done it he was sure Changmin had seen everything. He cursed himself out in his head.

Did he really forget to lock the door? Now of all times?

“I just heard you cursing, I thought maybe you hurt yourself but-” Changmin said, clearly showing no intention to leave the bathroom. Younghoon tightened his eyes wishing he could disappear.

“Younghoon, were you jacking off?” Changmin asked. His voice still rang some odd form of innocence even though Younghoon knew better than to believe that. Changmin literally watched gay porn, he knew exactly what a man jacking off looked like.

“Uh-” Younghoon coughed in a reply, turning his back away from the curtain to help hide his still hard dick.

Changmin’s hands peeled around the curtain so he could peak a better look.

“Were you… playing with yourself too?” Changmin’s voice definitely had a different ring in it than from a few minutes ago. Younghoon felt his blood rush to his head as he got dizzy.

“Well yeah but-” He tried to defend himself but honestly he didn’t know where it was going. He heard the curtain being pulled back, he couldn’t help but look over his shoulder in curiosity to see what the fuck Changmin was doing.

“It’s hard right? I guess for one person to do it it’s a pretty awkward angle.” 

Why the fuck could Changmin just talk about stuff like this so normally? As if he was talking about the weather or what to eat for breakfast?

Younghoon turned around finally, seeing Changmin’s eyes roam up and down his naked body while Changmin was still dressed. He definitely felt vulnerable… And slightly turned on still.

“I guess so…” He muttered back to Changmin, who’s eyes seemed to grow hungrier by the second.

“Let me help you.” Changmin said as he entered the shower cubicle. Younghoon stepped back in panic, Changmin’s clothes began to get soaked, white shirt sticking to his body as they were almost face to face.

“What? Changmin what are you doing, get out.” Younghoon protested but it was weak to say the least. 

Changmin smirked as the water ruined his clothes, looking up to Younghoon with wide eager eyes.

“It’s okay! It’s what friends do, right? They help each other!” Changmin seemed to have too much of a strong grasp on friendship apparently and Younghoon didn’t know how to feel about that.

“Turn around.” Changmin asked of him.

“What? No!” Younghoon again protested. He was so confused. What the fuck was Changmin planning on doing?

“Oh I get it. It’s like the video, right? You wanna kiss first!” 

“Changmin, what are you-”

Younghoon was cut off by Changmin’s lips.

Younghoon wasn’t sure if it was the automatic reply of having somebody’s lips on your own or the fact that he was still incredibly horny but he found himself instantly kissing back. Changmin deepening the kiss with his tongue as Younghoon’s hands clung onto Changmin’s wet shirt. The pair moaned into each others mouths lustfully as Changmin’s hands roamed lower. 

“Changmin I- oh  _ god  _ -” Younghoon muttered between the kisses, Changmin firmly wrapped his hand around Younghoon’s cock, twisting his wrist a little as he made very small movements.

“Tell me how you want it.” Changmin muttered against Younghoon’s lips. The vibrations and the impact of his words made Younghoon suck in air too quickly as it got hitched in his throat and he couldn’t answer. Changmin moved his lips to Younghoon’s jaw to try and get him started again.

“A little looser.” Younghoon said. Suddenly he felt extremely embarrassed as he looked up to the ceiling to try and think about anything else other than the fact that his long term best friend was currently fondling his dick.

“And-” Younghoon tried to continue but as Changmin listened to the instructions and began to move slowly he let out a stuttered gasp instead.

“And?” Changmin teased, kissing leaving Younghoon’s jaw as he leaned back to look at his friend’s face.

Younghoon couldn’t. He couldn’t look at Changmin at all, not in this situation. It felt so good, but the moment that his mind reminded him it was Changmin he felt too many things.

“Fuck, just like that, Changmin.” His mind let it slip. Changmin leaned up a little to reconnect their lips. This time it was much softer than before, matching the strokes Changmin was giving Younghoon’s cock, Younghoon was quickly becoming a mess in front of Changmin.

“Turn around.”  Changmin practically whispered. His clothes now acting like a second skin that  Younghoon’s hands were clinging too as he grasped at literally  anything, he didn’t take in  Changmin’s words at first.

“Younghoon, turn around.” He repeated.

“Why?” The idiot responded. Changmin chuckled lowly. 

His hand left Younghoon’s dick, suddenly bringing him back to the world and he realized Changmin’s wants. Changmin placed his hands on the others hips and began to move for him.

“Changmin wait-” He began to protest, but his body didn’t stop turning until the water now ran down his back.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Younghoon. And if it does you can tell me to stop.” Changmin said, seemingly totally in control with the same look in his eyes from when he was watching the video before. He was totally focused and curious.

Changmin’s hand ran over Younghoon’s back, making him lean forward a little until he rested his hands and forearms against the wall. Younghoon felt his breath shake as Changmin’s hand continued down to his balls.

“Just- be careful, okay? I-I think it hurts.” Younghoon murmured, Changmin spread his ass as he came down onto his knees.

“Okay. Just tell me if it does.”

It felt like a life time until Changmin pressed his tongue against Younghoon’s entrance. Younghoon felt nervous, he couldn’t believe this was happening, let alone in general but also with Changmin. But he was needy, he felt that aching feeling in his stomach desperate to be fulfilled and he knew this would do it.

“Oh my god.” Younghoon sighed out almost dreamily. Changmin smirked to himself as his tongue continued to slowly work up and down, teasing at his entrance.

“You can touch yourself, if you want.” Changmin said against his skin, the thought didn’t even cross Younghoon’s mind as this felt so good on its own, Younghoon was betting his could cum without any help. But he obliged himself. Hand coming down to stroke his own cock slowly, Changmin picked up the speed a little.

“Oh fuck- oh my god- fuck Changmin.” Younghoon began to repeat over and over as Changmin’s tongue teased him. Eventually he wanted more, tensing his tongue tightly he moved to push into the muscle.

“O-o-ohhhh-” Younghoon let out a long moan, his hand stopped as he savored the sensation of Changmin’s tongue in his ass. Changmin noticed him stop, withdrawing himself out of fear it was hurting him.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He asked. Younghoon whined and closed his eyes tightly. He felt like a fool again. What the fuck was he supposed to do? Beg for Changmin to put his tongue back in?

You bet that’s what he did.

“Please, again Changmin, do it again.” He whined. Changmin listened instantly, separating his ass once more and this time he delved in first.

The odd sensation of the slight stretching was uncomfortable but it wasn’t wide or deep enough to cause actual pain. It was perfect, as Younghoon began to work on himself again he quickly felt his release building as Changmin spread his ass further in an attempt to get deeper.

“Ah fuck, Changmin I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna-” He cried, head coming to rest on his forearms which were still leaning on the wall, his back arching even more as he practically pushed his ass into Changmin’s mouth, Changmin moaning as the vibrations send Younghoon spiraling over the edge and into his orgasm.

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” Younghoon groaned, his cum coating his fingers as the rest slipped down the drain with the running water. He couldn’t move. Catching his breath from his overwhelming orgasm as Changmin withdrew his tongue to leave him empty.

“That was actually better than I expected.” Changmin panted himself. The younger boy slowly rose to stand up, careful not to fall as Younghoon suddenly let the reality hit him and he felt paralyzed once more.

“Are you okay? You came right?” Changmin double checked. Younghoon felt his face burn with embarrassment as he didn’t even turn around yet.

“Y-Yeah.” He stuttered out. Moving ever so slightly so his head was running under the water again.

“Okay… Good.” Changmin said as he hopped out of the shower. Younghoon finally felt able to stand up, his legs shaky as he held on to the shower handle for support.

“Ugh my clothes are soaked. I’m gonna have to change.” Changmin complained, wringing out his shirt a little as he looked down his own body, Younghoon stared at him from the side in awe.

What the fuck just happened between them?


	3. Chapter 3

Younghoon felt jarred all week. Changmin acted so normal despite what happened in the shower, even to Sunwoo and Chanhee he didn’t make a comment. And  Younghoon fully expected him to.

‘Hey so we tried rimming, did you guys ever try that yet? It was pretty good!’ 

The stuff of nightmares for Younghoon right now.

But Changmin remained the same. It got Younghoon thinking… Was it really just a one off?

He sat on his bed, laptop at hand with several methodology research tabs open, but he wasn’t doing anything in particular with them. His mind wandered a little more.

Should he see if it was a one off?

He opened a ‘private browser tab. Not exactly sure how much that would help, but hopefully maybe it would hide it on the University Wi-Fi somehow. Typing in the same site that he saw on Changmin’s computer into the search bar he came across several videos ready to be watched.

But where to start?

He felt out of his comfort zone again. There were so many things he didn’t know, and so many things on these videos looked uncomfortable. How did you get your legs like that? Was that a natural position? Younghoon chewed his lip.

_ Amateur .  _ He clicked. Hopefully this would be better.

The videos looked cheaper but Younghoon was happy to see that. Instead of all those beefed up bodies and rugged guys, instead he saw guys that looked more like him. Finally he settled on a video that caught his eye.

_ Friends fuck for the first time HD _

__

The title was a bit ironic. Him and Changmin didn’t actually fuck…. In fact, Younghoon didn’t know what he would call that. And he wasn’t about to ask Changmin about it either, since the boy seemed to totally have forgotten about it already.

The video started, Younghoon popped in one earphone he had connected to the computer, leaving a free ear in case Changmin decided to come back. 

The video didn’t waste any time however as already the two guys were naked on the bed kissing.

Kissing… Kissing was fine to  Younghoon . He had kissed girls  before; it wasn’t anything majorly important to him. But when  Changmin kissed him in the shower… No, maybe that was just the lust talking.

_ “I want you to fuck me.” _ The guy in the video hissed. Younghoon watched intensely as he lay down on his back, spreading his legs to the side as the other poured lube onto his fingers.

‘Fingers?’ Younghoon was commenting in his mind. ‘Maybe I wasn’t too far off in the shower.’ 

His mind wandering back to the shower with Changmin, alongside watching a finger sliding into this guy’s ass began to stir up something in Younghoon. He found himself holding his breath, imagining if that were him, what would it feel like. 

As the guy hissed on the video,  Younghoon gathered it was painful, but in a couple of movements when he began to moan  uncontrollably, he guessed it felt pretty great soon.

Younghoon’s dick began to twitch and tingle.

He moved uncomfortably, shifting the laptop off his crotch area he let his hand run over his pants roughly as if that was going to relieve the itch.

It didn’t.

_ “Ah fuck, deeper, please, yes-”  _ The audio resonated in Younghoon’s ear as he caught his lips parting in an awaiting moan, Younghoon decided  _ fuck it _ . He could definitely jack off in less than five minutes to this.

He pushed his pants down to unveil his dick. It was almost picture perfect as it popped up in front of the screen so  Younghoon could masturbate and watch at the same time comfortably. His hand gripping  perfectly, he began long strokes but quickly worked up the speed.

_ “Oh fuck, right there, please, yes yes” _ The guy in the video called over and over. Younghoon found his head dropping back, eyes desperate to keep on the scene but he was quickly losing himself in ecstasy. 

‘Fuck I wonder what that feels like’. He thought. His mind wandered to the shower situation. Changmin’s tongue barely got that far but  _ fuck  _ imagine if it did. The thought was sending Younghoon quickly over his edge that he didn’t even hear the door open.

So much for that single headphone helping him.

“Younghoon?” Changmin’s voice popped his bubble and almost sent him completely crashing. 

Younghoon freaked out, almost throwing his laptop as he jumped. Hand letting go of his aching cock as his face turned red and his mouth was open to stutter words that he couldn’t even find.

“Are you watching porn?” Changmin said as he approached. Younghoon seemed to freeze again, his pants still pulled down as Changmin picked the laptop off his bed.

“Oh my god. They’re fingering, right? Is this it? Is this what you want to do?” Changmin’s eagerness worried Younghoon but also his interest was sky high.

“I uh- um-” He mumbled, watching as Changmin placed Younghoon’s laptop on his own bed before turning back to him. Younghoon had a moment of clarity to pull his pants up. But as he did Changmin stopped him.

“We can try it. If that’s what you want to do. Do you have Vaseline or something? We can use that.”

Changmin seemed oddly clued up about this sort of thing it continued to surprise Younghoon. Younghoon nodded slowly in reply.

“Uh, top drawer. It’s for my lips though, I swear.” He felt the need to defend himself still for some reason. Changmin smirked as he reached in to get it.

“Do you wanna take your pants off? It might help.” He teased.

Younghoon felt ashamed again. Chuckling nervously to himself as he pulled his pants completely off. Why the fuck was he doing this again? 

Just because Changmin asked didn’t mean he had to.

But he was curious. He wanted to know what it felt like.

And Changmin seemed all too willing to experiment too, as he climbed onto Younghoon’s bed, throwing a leg either side of his hips, Younghoon groaned as Changmin’s pants grazed again his uncovered dick.

“Oh, sorry.” Changmin apologized sweetly. Younghoon brought his hands up to hide his face.

“No, you’re- you’re fine.” He let him off. Changmin chuckled to himself again before leaning over Younghoon’s body.

“Younghoon.” He muttered. The older boy felt the breath against his neck.

“You should really look at me when I’m doing this.” Changmin pressed a kiss against his neck. Younghoon turned his head to the side to allow Changmin a better angle, which he took advantage of immediately.

His lips trailed down to the elder’s collarbone. Stopping at the edge of the material, Changmin’s hands worked to pull Younghoon’s shirt up and over his to expose his nipples, but not completely off his body.

“Changmin, what are you-” He began but Changmin hushed him.

“It’s all part of the process. Those videos don’t just delve right in either.” He explained. Younghoon felt foolish, of course he was right.

Changmin slowly lowered his lips, pressing them everywhere over Younghoon’s abdomen, reaching his happy trail. Younghoon’s stomach tensed in anticipation, the yearning feeling of being unfulfilled returning to him.

“Open your legs.” Changmin asked of him as he moved to put one knee in the already existing gap. Younghoon obliged and made room for Changmin to now kneel in between him.

“This is probably going to hurt, so I’m sorry.” He apologized in advance. Younghoon gained the courage to look down his body to Changmin, just in time to see him spreading lubricant on a finger.

It was only now was he realizing how long Changmin’s fingers were.

Would that all fit in him? Suddenly he felt nervous.

“It’s okay.” He tried to tell himself and Changmin. “O-On the…. video before I-” He stuttered, almost too embarrassed to continue.

“It looked like it felt really good after a while.”

Changmin smirked up to him, their eyes connecting as Younghoon felt his chest pound. Something so innocent yet cheeky about Changmin’s smile seemed to relax him and also drive him crazy for whatever Changmin wanted to do.

“Okay, are you ready?” Changmin said, his hand massaging against the inside of Younghoon’s tender thigh, the older boy sighed deeply at the feeling.

“You might wanna-” Changmin said, taking one of Younghoon’s hands he put it on his dick as if to tell Younghoon to pleasure himself at will. Younghoon’s ears turned red too. 

He was right, it was uncomfortable. It hurt and felt too tight, there was no way this would ever be comfortable, Younghoon was convinced.

“Ah, no, ah- hss-” Younghoon bit his tongue as he felt his entire body tense. Changmin stopped was he was doing and leaned back.

“Maybe it wasn’t enough?” He looked at the tub of Vaseline, tilting his head cutely to the side. This was driving Younghoon crazy. Why was he letting his best friend finger fuck him?

Changmin scooped up more lube, this time applying it directly to Younghoon’s entrance as the boy groaned and let his head fall back again.

“Just relax, okay? If you fight it it’s gonna hurt.” Changmin tried to instruct him.

“That’s easy to say when you’re not getting a finger in your ass.” Younghoon growled back, trying to laugh but honestly he was trying to make this entire thing less awkward. Changmin laughed back too.

“Maybe next time you can try it on me.” 

“Next time?” Younghoon almost sat up, but just as that moment Changmin slipped his finger in more easily, and now Younghoon could see where the pleasure could come from.

The mixture of discomfort and pleasure mixed together uniquely and Younghoon didn’t know where one ended and the other began. Changmin stayed perfectly still for a minute, letting Younghoon adjust to barely having one knuckle inside of him as his chest contracted unevenly.

“Younghoon.” Changmin caught his attention by pulling on the hand that was holding his own dick. Younghoon instantly knew what he wanted him to do.

“Oh, yesss” Younghoon moaned as he began to slowly stroke his cock. The feeling of Changmin’s finger inside of him quickly turned into pleasure as he fucked himself, letting his head fall back completely on the pillow in bliss.

Changmin pushed further in. Younghoon stopped his hand as he wanted to wait to adjust to the feeling but once again Changmin’s hand grabbed his and this time he helped him move. 

“Fuck, Changmin- it feels so good.” Younghoon found himself moaning. 

“Yeah?”  Changmin replied, his expression pleased with the sight.

Younghoon writhed underneath him, body tensing as his hand worked on his own dick guided by Changmin’s. Still he refused to open his eyes or look down to the action, but Changmin let that slide for now.

Changmin slowly turned his finger inside of Younghoon, making him cry out even louder, so much so that Changmin slightly panicked someone else would hear them.

“Younghoon, shh!” He couldn’t help but laugh quietly. Younghoon brought his free hand up to his mouth and bit on it. 

“Maybe if you went a little  faster I would have cum already.”  Younghoon hissed. Fuck he wanted to cum so bad. As enjoyable being teased was to him he was worried how loud he would go if this continued.

“You want me to go faster?” Changmin’s voice was ridiculously playful Younghoon whined at it. “Like this?”

Changmin began to move his finger in and out, albeit still extremely slowly, but slow was better than not at all. Younghoon bit into his hand harder as muffled cries left his throat.

Changmin picked up the pace. Making the movements shallow but faster so Younghoon didn’t feel too much stretching, the pleasure was quickly rising beyond the point of no return. Younghoon writhed, bucking his hips a little in an attempt to keep up with the movements, Changmin had to use his other hand to push his hips down.

“Stay still, it might slip out.” He warned him, Younghoon groaned at the restriction he felt on his hips as his hand now worked freely on his dick, speeding up to match with Changmin’s finger.

“Just fuck me harder, please. I need it.” Younghoon began to beg. He needed it deeper, so much so that he was throwing his sense to the wind to get it.

“Okay, damn, all you had to do was ask me.” Changmin grinned, finally pushing his finger all the way in Younghoon let out a loud cry.

“Oh FUCK me.” He yelled, immediately returning to biting his hand as Changmin worked quickly on fucking his ass.

“Oh fuck, fuck, yes yes” Younghoon panted. His orgasm was peaking once more as his hand became ragged and tighter on his dick.

“Are you gonna cum? Say it.” Changmin muttered for only Younghoon to hear. Younghoon whined at the thought. Cumming for Changmin, cumming while Changmin was fingering his ass. It was all too much.

“I’m gonna, A-Ah-” He grunted longingly. With one final fuck into his hand he came, the shot reaching his stomach before the rest dripped down his fingers. Changmin slowly lowered the pace in his ass, but not completely.

“Ah, fuck- Changmin, Changmin-” Younghoon had no energy left in him. Feeling his friend slow down before pulling out, riding him through his high he closed his eyes heavily.

“Younghoon.” Changmin called for him again. He opened one eye lazily to check on his friend.

“Are you ever gonna cum while you’re looking at me?”


	4. Chapter 4

Younghoon didn’t answer him then, how could he? Changmin asking such a thing after what just happened… Younghoon didn’t know how to feel.

Was this friends helping friends? Was Changmin getting too greedy?

Then again, how could he be acting greedy when never once had Younghoon gotten him off. 

Younghoon started to feel terrible about it.

He sat with Sunwoo and Chanhee at a bench in the courtyard. The three of them talking normally, Younghoon honestly forgot sometimes that they were a couple until they did something to display it. Such as now as Sunwoo watching Chanhee eat ice cream, only to lean forward to ask for a bite which he got. But then also Chanhee kissed his nose as he did so.

“Guys.” Younghoon interjected in their cute moment. Chanhee instantly drew back.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable.” Chanhee instinctively apologized. Younghoon looked confused.

“What? No, oh no sorry it’s not that.” He shook he hands out to the couple. But then he tilted his head a little.

“Maybe it is that.” Younghoon said before having to quickly explain.

“Can I ask you guys… a personal question?” He leaned in closer, prompting the other two to do the same.

“Have you two… You know… Done it yet?” 

Sunwoo almost choked on his mouthful of ice cream.

“What?” Sunwoo gasped.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry I overstepped some boundary, didn’t I?” Younghoon hit himself, how could you just ask your friends that?

“Yes.” Chanhee answered nonchalantly. Younghoon would’ve fallen over if he wasn’t sitting down.

“You did? Oh, great, well not great well but- That leads me to my next question.” He folded his hands together like it was an interview now.

“He’s the pitcher, I’m the catcher.” Chanhee rolled off his tongue, Sunwoo definitely fell out of his seat this time.

“Chanhee!” He whined, making the pink haired boy stare at his boyfriend.

“What? I knew what he was gonna ask, I was saving him the embarrassment. Right?” Chanhee said with a questioning hand in the air.

“Right…” Younghoon had to admit.

“Why? What are you curious about?” Chanhee asked him up front. With no loud mouth Changmin around they definitely seemed more up to talking about this.

“What? Nothing it’s just… How did you… ya know… Figure it out?” Younghoon couldn’t have phrased that more awkwardly as Sunwoo now looked like he was about to melt into the ground as he kept sinking lower.

“Well we would just fool around and- well-” Chanhee hoped that that was enough of an explanation, definitely to save Sunwoo right now from anything more.

Thankfully Younghoon picked up on it.

“Ah, okay- got you.” He nodding knowingly.

Fuck, did this mean he was a bottom?

Younghoon hated it.

* * *

He returned to the dorm that night. For ages he didn’t want to go back, not after what had happened yesterday.

Would he and  Changmin ever talk about it? He felt riled up. Did Changmin like him?

Did he like Changmin?

As he walked into the dorm, he noticed  Changmin lounging on his bed, doing nothing in particular, he was just on his phone.  Younghoon closed the door heavily behind himself as he approached his friend.

“ Changmin . I  wanna be the top.”  Younghoon spat out.  Honestly he was surprised at himself, and it definitely caught Changmin off guard too.

“What?”  Changmin suddenly seemed confused.  Younghoon’s reality of the situation hit him and he began to stutter madly.

“I’m just- saying...If we’re  gonna keep doing, you know, what we’re doing then I- ...I  wanna be the top.” He managed to spit out. Why the fuck was he doing this in the first place?  Changmin stared almost blankly at him.

“Okay, you can try it.”  Changmin agreed as he put his phone down to the side. “Now.”

“What, now?”  Younghoon wanted to clarify but the answer came in the actions. 

Changmin pulled on his best friend’s shirt, pulling  Younghoon so he was lying on top of him, lips connecting instantly for a kiss.  Younghoon could do this, or so he kept telling himself. He knew how to kiss, he had done it before, so he focused on that as  Changmin’s hands riled up in his shirt.

“ Younghoon .”  Changmin whispered against the others lips.  Younghoon’s eyes fluttered open to see what  Changmin wanted.

“This is the part where you do something... more.”

Younghoon couldn’t do this. Or could he? Kissing  Changmin was easy enough, and  Changmin had done so much to him already, shouldn’t it be time he gave something in return? He gulped nervously before lowering his head to trace kisses down Changmin’s neck.

“Hmm.”  Changmin hummed happily, his hands roaming through  Younghoon’s hair as if to encourage him.  Younghoon let his tongue lap at his neck before gently nibbling on the same spot.

“Ah-”  Changmin hissed a little,  Younghoon instantly panicked and stopped.

“What, did I hurt you?” He said as he lifted his head up to look at  Changmin .  Changmin kept his hands entangled in  Younghoon’s hair, brushing through it softly and running around to his face.

“ No it was great.”  Changmin comforted him, letting his hands cup at  Younghoon’s cheeks now. The elder boy frowned in confusion. Maybe he was just terrible at this.  Changmin was being too kind.

“It’s just that I’d prefer you... Somewhere else.”

Younghoon’s chest constricted. Come to think about it, he hadn’t seen  Changmin’s dick. Not when he was hard at least.  Younghoon grew more curious. That exciting new feeling taking over as he listened to  Changmin and lowered his lips.

He kissed over  Changmin’s t-shirt, it made minimal infliction but  Changmin sighed contently until  Younghoon reached his pants. Then suddenly  Changmin was quiet like he was holding his breath.  Younghoon knew he had to do it. He had practically barged in here demanding it, now was the time to follow through with it. 

He pulled on the band of  Changmin’s pants, the younger boy groaning quietly as his dick finally met the cold air and  Younghoon almost choked.

Changmin was average, and in  one way Younghoon was thanking the gods because honestly he was pretty  nervous he would throw up or something.  Younghoon lingered for a second until  Changmin began to stir and pull his pants down even further for him.

“If you want to stop-”  Changmin began but  Younghoon interrupted him.

“No.” He practically pouted.  Finally he looked back up to  Changmin . That angelic face but his eyes showed otherwise.  Younghoon felt his stomach twist in a mixture of anxiety and lust. When the fuck did  Changmin start having this effect on him? He couldn’t even think about that right now.

“I just... Don’t know what to do.”  Younghoon admitted shyly.  Changmin smirked. 

“You just... Put it in your mouth, and suck. Pretend it’s a lollipop or something, I don’t know-” Finally the younger boy began to ramble too and  Younghoon couldn’t help but laugh. It was nice to see that  Changmin was nervous too, it definitely made him feel better to not be alone.

But he listened. Slowly inching his lips closer to  Changmin’s cock, the younger boy watched with utmost curiosity as  Younghoon lowered himself onto his dick. 

“Ah, yes.”  Changmin moaned, a hand immediately delving into  Younghoon’s hair. It pushed him a little lower, something  Younghoon didn’t mind as hearing that he could give  Changmin even just a taste of the pleasure he had received was like music to his ears.

He was clueless though. At  first he just stayed near the base, letting his mouth do most of the work as his tongue sat motionless,  Changmin’s hands traced down to  Younghoon’s face to make him look up at him.

“You should use your tongue. It’ll feel better.”  Changmin instructed.  Younghoon tentatively pressed his tongue to the base of  Changmin’s cock which ultimately made the boy drop his head back in  ecstasy .

“Oh fuck, that’s better.”  Changmin moaned, giving  Younghoon the motivation to continue. 

He swirled his tongue from side to side, lapping around  Changmin’s cock as he bobbed up and down.  Changmin was quickly growing impatient, needing more and more as his hands moved back to  Younghoon’s head.

“Deeper please, take it more.”  Changmin whined, pushing  Younghoon’s head down until he felt  Changmin at the back of his throat. The uncomfortable feeling had tears pricking at the elder’s eyes but he kept going. For Changmin.

“Ah fuck- fuck  Younghoon , just like that.”  Changmin’s voice was much more breathy and softer than  Younghoons , he noted. It was pretty exciting, knowing that he was making somebody feel this way. Even if that person was his best friend, but now apparently a fuck buddy?  Younghoon didn’t want to think of the dynamics while he was in the middle of throat fucking  Changmin . He simply kept at the task at hand.

“ Younghoon I’m  gonna cum.”  Changmin warned, but  Younghoon was confused. Was he supposed to stay there and take it? Would that be weird? He kept steady,  Changmin hitting the back of his throat as he felt himself gag a little each time but damn it felt pretty good.

“ Younghoon \- ah-”  Changmin stuttered, his grip in  Younghoon’s hair tightened as he pulled him back, straight off his dick as  Changmin came on his shirt covered stomach, the younger boy hissing in pleasure as his stomach muscles contracted as he panted for his breath back.

“Why did you do that?”  Younghoon gasped breathlessly too, feeling his air flow return to normal as he stared down to  Changmin .  Changmin blinked heavily as he collected his thoughts.

“I was  gonna cum, I didn’t want to do  it in you for your first time.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, very long! But definitely worth it.  
> Thanks for reading!

Younghoon was still confused. What the fuck was happening between him and  Changmin and why did they never talk about it? It was frustrating that  Changmin seemed to return to normal straight after everything they did as if it didn’t happen. But for  Younghoon it drove him crazy.

He hung out with  Chanhee in the study hall. It was mostly quiet except for a few students whispering, and  Younghoon couldn’t control these thoughts popping up in his head.

“ Chanhee .” He whispered enough to catch his friend’s attention.  Chanhee looked up from his book, waving his pencil in expectation that  Younghoon would continue with whatever he wanted to say.

“How did you ask Sunwoo out?”

Chanhee put down his pencil.

“He asked me out, actually.”  Chanhee answered.  Younghoon tilted his head to the side.

“Sunwoo? But he’s... He’s so shy around you, how did he manage to do that?” 

Chanhee chuckled. It was true that Sunwoo was a total novice to this, he still shied away whenever  Chanhee wanted to hold his hand in a public place. But slowly he was coming to terms with it.  Chanhee mulled over his thoughts before answering.

“Well actually we made out a few times before he did. First time we were drunk so I just passed it off as something dumb. But then the second time...”  Chanhee smiled to himself, not bothering to continue, and it was probably for  Younghoon’s sake too.

“Then the third time he kissed me he said he liked me. As more than a friend. I said I liked him too, and then he asked me out. Simple, really.”  Chanhee wrapped it up neatly and  Younghoon’s mind work quickly to seek out the key parts of the story.

“Is there something going on,  Younghoon ? You know you can tell me anything.”  Chanhee hazarded a guess at why  Younghoon had been acting so strange recently.  Younghoon felt heat rise to his face. 

Oh no, was it obvious? He had to escape.

Younghoon closed his book and began to pack up.

“Oh, no it-it's nothing. Just curious is all- about you- and about and Sunwoo I mean, and not in a weird perverted way just a friend wanting to know a friend better- in a totally- none romantic way-” 

Chanhee stared in absolute confusion as his taller friend rambled like a mad man. 

“O...kay.” He let out between Younghoon’s rants. 

“Yeah, so- I have to go now, I have this super- important thing that I totally almost forgot about. I’ll catch you later, okay? Bye!”

Younghoon really could’ve handled that better.

* * *

He walked back to his dorm, grasping as his temple, nursing a slight headache already.

This meant  Changmin didn’t like him  _ like that, _ right? Probably, or so  Younghoon thought.

He worked it into his mind that was the reason why  Changmin simply chose to forget their actions pretty much almost straight after they happened. He didn’t have any feelings one way or the other, he simply wanted to try some things that his friends were doing.

Nothing wrong with that, right?

But  Younghoon . He didn’t know how he was feeling anymore. The first time he could place it as curiosity only, having watched that video with  Changmin he was bound to have a visceral reaction. He got greedy when  Changmin entered the shower, that made sense. Even for the second time.

But when he found himself wanting to give back to  Changmin , even getting a thrill from hearing him call his name in a way he had never heard it before... It made his heart do crazy things.

He really had to talk to  Changmin about this.

He stood outside of his own dorm room like an idiot for at least ten minutes. Working up the courage to enter as he knew  Changmin was inside, and that the entire night was going to go one of two ways; either they were either going to end up fooling around and forgetting about it after or  Younghoon was going to bare his heart on the floor.

And right  now, neither were looking like amazing options.

Finally he walked in.  Changmin on his bed but as  Younghoon entered he sat himself up and greeted him.

“Changmin, I have something that I-” He began but Changmin interrupted.

“Me too.”  Changmin sat back on his calves.  Younghoon stared and waited for Changmin to continue. Maybe finally they were on the same page.

“I’ve been thinking about it. And I  wanna go all the way. Just once, if you  wanna see what it’s like too that would be great, but I only have one condom so-”

“A condom?”  Younghoon seemed surprised, his brow furrowing as  Changmin’s hands balled up nervously.

“What do we need a condom for, we can’t get pregnant.” Naïve  Younghoon said,  Changmin couldn’t contain his laughter as he stood up.

“No, silly. It’s messy so the condom makes it easier to clean up.”  Changmin’s voice dropped lower and  Younghoon felt the temperature in the room rise.

Changmin curled a finger into  Younghoon’s clothes to pull him closer, the older boy gulping in anticipation already. Guess his plans to talk this out went totally out of the window.

“What do you think?”  Changmin muttered,  Younghoon feeling the others fingers entwine in the material and lift it up slightly.

“Okay, fine.” He caved.

And just like that  Changmin pounced. Wrapping his legs around  Younghoon’s waist, forcing the older boy to grab hold of  Changmin out of reflex, their lips connected as  Changmin wasted no time in deepening it by forcing his tongue into it.

Younghoon stumbled, the shock and impact of  Changmin on him had his legs growing weak quickly as he moved them back to his bed, sitting himself down so  Changmin was on top of his lap.

Changmin moaned into the kiss, letting their lips separate as he lifted his own shirt over his head, prompting  Younghoon to directly copy them as the material got lost on the floor somewhere.

This was crazy,  Younghoon thought. The way that  Changmin could have such an effect on him was really driving him insane.

“ So which do you  wanna be?”  Changmin sighed as he moved his lips to  Younghoon’s ear. The vibrations made  Younghoon grip onto  Changmin’s hips tighter as the felt the boy on his lap grind in anticipation. Fuck this already felt so amazing, how was he going to control himself?

“What are you talking about?”  Younghoon replied, honestly his mind couldn’t think about anything else other than his growing erection and the way he could feel  Changmin just above it. Surely in no time soon  Changmin was going to feel it too and it made  Younghoon embarrassed. 

“The top or the bottom? I only have one condom so-”

Younghoon finally understood what  Changmin meant before. Panic hit his face as he leaned back to look at Changmin.

Changmin’s eyes were heavy with lust, but also seemingly cautious.  Younghoon was terrible at reading people, his mouth was open as if he wanted to speak but it took a while for the words to come out since he didn’t know what he wanted too.

“ Well.. I- and you before-” He tried to say it in as few words as possible that he wanted  Changmin to fuck him, he was far too shy to currently say that. But somehow  Changmin understood it.

“Got it.” He grinned, leaning in to kiss  Younghoon again he pushed him back on the bed.

Their shirtless chests met, breathing mismatched and ragged as both struggled to contain themselves.  Changmin’s lips trailed down to  Younghoon’s pants quickly, fingers curling at the edge ready to begin.

“Wait-”  Younghoon interrupted.  Changmin’s head snapped up in worry.

“Can I. ..Can I do you first, please? It’ll be selfish if I don’t.”  Younghoon looked off to the side as he said it. Jesus  Christ , even after everything he still couldn’t just be straight forward with  Changmin , could he?

“You don’t have to, I’m fine.”  Changmin attempted to reassure him, but  Younghoon sat up, placing his weight on his hands. It forced  Changmin to sit back too.

“But I want to.” He muttered, finally having enough courage to at least glance at  Changmin as he said it.

Changmin smirked. 

“Okay.” He leaned in to kiss  Younghoon’s lips again, except this time for gently and lovingly. 

The change in pace was welcomed to him.  Younghoon felt like he could control himself better like this. The two were kneeling before each other as  Younghoon moved to kiss  Changmin’s collarbone, earning small sighs of satisfaction the further he moved down his torso.

Younghoon found himself on all fours now. Having shuffled back to balance his weight better his face was on perfect angle to  Changmin’s still clothed dick which was dying to be released. As  Younghoon remained on his hands,  Changmin pulled down his own pants to release it.

“Fuck.”  Changmin found himself cursing lowly. It sounded amazing to  Younghoon , who slowly parted his lips as he mouthed over Changmin.

“Oh, wow.”  Changmin practically gasped.  Younghoon’s eyes flickered up awkward, seeing  Changmin staring straight down at him with his hands on his hips.  Younghoon’s cock began to throb, fuck he looked so good.

He practiced what he did last time, letting his tongue do most of the work as he established a rhythm.  Changmin moaned and whined, his hand coming to rest on  Younghoon’s head as he stroked it gently.

“You’re so good at this already.”  Changmin praised.  Younghoon wanted to smile at the compliment but just at the moment  Changmin’s hand grasped his hair more firmly and he pushed his cock deeper into his throat.

Younghoon gagged a little, not expecting  Changmin to do that of course. He looked up to  Changmin for reassurance, gaining it when he saw the bliss on  Changmin’s face as his lips hung open, allowing all the small moans to part from them frequently.

Changmin moved his hips a little, letting  Younghoon stay still as he continued to work his tongue around  Changmin’s cock. Then he gained a brilliant idea. As  Changmin pushed in  he hollowed his cheeks, the suction making  Changmin whined loudly enough for someone else to hear him,  Changmin quickly pulled out and gasped for his breath back.

Younghoon felt  accomplished . Making  Changmin moan so loudly was definitely a win.

“Fuck that was so good just-”  Changmin rambled aimlessly,  Younghoon sat back on his heels as Changmin’s eyes locked onto him.

“Let me fuck you.”

Those words would’ve had  Younghoon groaning if  Changmin didn’t quickly reclaim his lips. He pushed  Younghoon onto his back, their moans getting lost in each other's mouths as  Changmin’s hands roamed all over  Younghoon’s body.  Changmin mindlessly worked on removing his own pants fully by kicking them down as he moved his lips down to Younghoon’s stomach.

“Spread your legs.”  Changmin practically ordered the taller boy.  Younghoon obliged, lifting his hips as he did so and  Changmin pulled off his pants and underwear in one movement.  Younghoon felt exposed.

Even if  Changmin was also naked, and had seen him naked before this felt totally different. Even more so than the shower. Changmin, one of his best friends, was going to fuck him and suddenly he felt terrified.

“ Younghoon , are you worried?”  Changmin read his expression clearly. During his  in mind panic,  Changmin had leaned into the drawer to fetch the  vaseline he knew was there now. Holding it in one hand,  Changmin’s other hand came to smooth over Younghoon’s stomach in an attempt to ground him.

“It’s  gonna hurt.” He caught passing his lips.  Changmin half pouted. Bringing his hand away from his stomach to open the  vaseline container, he looked up to the awaiting Younghoon.

“Yeah, but I’ll try to make it better. I promise.”  Changmin said. Even though he couldn’t be sure, the promise made  Younghoon feel better. He remembered the last time; trying to relax his body so it didn’t hurt as much,  Changmin applied the lube to one finger and Younghoon’s entrance.

“Ah, fuck-”  Younghoon hissed as  Changmin prodded at him. The younger boy remained patient, his free hand keeping one of  Younghoon’s legs down to make sure he stayed open, his thumb  caressing him as much as he possibly could.

Eventually  Changmin slipped in to his first knuckle,  Younghoon writhed in the familiar feeling.

“ Younghoon .”  Changmin called for him.  Younghoon had brought his arm up to cover his eyes, hoping that if he couldn’t see that it would be easier. When  Changmin called his  name, he looked between the gap of his arm and nose.

“Please look at me, I want to see you.”  Changmin almost sounded sad, and it made  Younghoon remove his arm from his face.

Changmin’s expression was almost gentle. Very different than just a few moments before when he was throat fucking  Younghoon . It was like he was hell bent on not hurting him, waiting patiently for  Younghoon to give him a sign to continue.

Younghoon reached his hand down to his own dick again. That was all Changmin needed.

He pushed in further,  Younghoon moaning and distracting himself by pumping his own dick. The mixed sensations had him arching his back as  Changmin finally pushed all the way in.

“It’s in!”  Changmin seemed thrilled, but Younghoon whined needily.

“ Changmin , please move” He groaned, biting his lip as he looked down to the other. 

Changmin listened, moving his finger slowly in and out of  Younghoon , the older boy was voiceless for a second. It felt so much better than the first time, he wondered if  Changmin had been watching more videos to gain practice.

“Ah- Ah,  Changmin fuck-” He moaned lowly over and over. It caused  Changmin to speed up, as  Younghoon’s hand followed the strokes he still felt like something was missing.  Changmin seemed to notice it too.

“Can I add another?”  Changmin said, slowing down just enough to cause  Younghoon’s moan to falter and give him more attention. The blissful feeling began to disappear as  Changmin was distracted, lubing another finger up in anticipation for the answer.

“God, please, anything  Changmin , fuck- just don’t stop.”  Younghoon complained. The younger boy quickly worked to try and add more pleasure for him.

The feeling was intense, much more so than just one finger as  Younghoon’s back ached up and he hands began to reach for anything stable and nearby.

“ Younghoon , just relax. You’re making it too hard.”  Changmin tried to reassure him but when it didn’t  work he moved to pepper small kisses on Younghoons thighs instead.

The distraction helped. The sensitive skin being sucked and bitten slightly by  Changmin made  Younghoon start moving his own hand again as he slowly worked on relaxing.  Changmin eventually slid the second finger in, the feeling of being stretched to  Younghoon making his head spin wildly.

“Oh my god.” He groaned, his hand finally relenting their grip on the pillow, as he pushed his head back into it. 

Changmin fucked him slowly, letting him get used to his fingers, enjoying seeing the pain mix with pleasure on  Younghoon’s face even if he still wasn’t looking at him. 

Eventually it wasn’t enough for  Younghoon . His hips began to rise and fall with every little movement  Changmin made, his whines growing louder by the second.

“Faster,  Changmin please I need more.” He shamelessly begged. Throwing away his dignity was only something he was able to do in these moments.

Changmin did as he was told. Working his fingers faster and deeper,  Younghoon’s hand on his dick matched the speed and soon he was pushing his edge again. Breathlessly whining he turned his head to the side as he raised his hips onto Changmin’s fingers.

“Not yet.”  Changmin muttered.  Younghoon barely caught it, it was only when  Changmin pulled out of him that he realized what those words meant.

Changmin stood up, walking over to his own bed he retrieved the condom from under his pillow. Ripping open the packet as he walked back, meanwhile all the time  Younghoon was steadily watching him.

He felt nervous again. Two fingers were one thing but  Changmin’s dick? Even if he was average sized that suddenly seemed too big now and  Younghoon turned  meek and quiet.

“Do you still want to?”  Changmin said upon noticing how quiet he had gone.  Changmin slipped back onto the bed, cradling  Younghoon’s legs on either side of him as he waited for an answer.

“Yeah...”  Younghoon whined as he bit his lip. He wanted to; he really did. But he couldn’t hide the fear either.

Changmin rolled the condom over his dick, letting his hand stroke himself as he had been neglected for a while, he groaned at his own touch. Suddenly  Younghoon wanted nothing more too. 

“We’ll go slow, yeah? Just tell me if you  wanna stop and I will.”  Changmin said as he lubed up his two fingers one last time, applying extra to  Younghoon’s hole before pushing the fingers back into him.

It was much easier this time.  Younghoon’s head falling back onto the pillow. He left his dick untouched for the time being, not wanting to get too excited and end up disappointing  Changmin . But fuck,  Changmin was good with his fingers too. The feeling filling him up, making his body burn and writhe as he moaned endlessly for Changmin.

“Ah, fuck, yes Changmin- mm, so good.” He cried between each thrust of his fingers,  Changmin sped up a little more, pushing  Younghoon more and more as his hips began to grind against his hand greedily.

“Okay, fuck. Let’s do it.”  Changmin hissed mostly as himself. He removed his fingers, making  Younghoon cry out in need as  Changmin swiftly took one of  Younghoon’s legs and put it onto his shoulder.

“What are you doing?”  Younghoon asked breathlessly.  Changmin looked  Younghoon up and down quickly as he realized his own actions.

“I saw it on a video, it looked fun.” Was his answer. 

Changmin slowly leaned down to  Younghoon . Planting a kiss to his lips, it was superficial and slow, using it more as a distraction as he lined up his dick with  Younghoon’s hole. He purposely withdrew his head slightly so he could see  Younghoon’s react as he pushed in.

“Oh fuck.”  Younghoon bit down on his lip. His hands immediately came to  Changmin’s shoulders to steady himself as the overwhelming feeling of  Changmin pushing into him had tears pricking at his eyes.

“ Sh \-  Younghoon ”  Changmin hissed back. He was both far too tight that  Changmin could barely contain himself, and also  Younghoon’s fingers were digging so deeply into  Changmin’s shoulders he was worried about the marks.

He was half way in, stopping as his head hung down onto  Younghoon’s shoulder  Changmin had to catch his breath back.

“Are you alright?” It was  Younghoon’s turn to ask. He lessened his grip on  Changmin’s shoulders, bringing his hands down to stroke the boy’s back as he waited for an answer.

“Yeah.”  Changmin half choked out. He drew his head back to look at  Younghoon . “But you’re so tight I don’t think I’m  gonna last long.” He had to admit in a half laugh,  Younghoon chuckled lightly back.

“Just do it then, just go for it.”  Younghoon told him and surprise hit  Changmin’s face.

“But won’t it hurt?”  Changmin said.  Younghoon’s hand traced down to  Changmin’s hips, small circles on his skin as he prepared himself for what was about to come.

“Yeah but it’ll feel good eventually. Please  Changmin .” He reassured him, and  Changmin took that in an instant.

He pushed all the way into  Younghoon , both of them groaning loudly as  Younghoon’s hand gripped  Changmin’s lower back tightly. His leg slipped from  Changmin’s shoulder to his waist, and his other leg joined to wrap fully around him. It definitely helped with the comfort.

Changmin began to move. The slow rotation of his hips sending  Younghoon crazy as their bodies rubbed against each other.  Changmin looped his arms under  Younghoon’s neck. The two of them were face to face as  Changmin began to thrust in harder, making  Younghoon’s breath hiccup in his throat.

“You look so pretty like this.”  Changmin complimented, making  Younghoon grow shy despite definitely having other things to worry about. He turned his head to the side to ‘hide’ but  Changmin moved in to kiss his neck, breathing heavily against his ear as he did so.

“Oh fuck,  Changmin -”  Younghoon whined, the breath in his ear definitely doing something to send him closer to his orgasm as  Changmin once again upped the pace.

Changmin was so close, his breathing fractured as his movements became sloppy.  Younghoon’s clutch moved to  Changmin’s hips, pushing him in even deeper if it was possible.

“I’m  gonna cum.”  Changmin hissed, his movements turning into grinding as he slowed down, the massive change in pace sending  Younghoon completely over the edge.

“Oh fuck, keep moving like that and I will too.”  Younghoon moaned, his moved a hand down to his own dick, stroking his slowly and heavily to match  Changmin’s pace, he couldn’t control his moans any longer as he completely lost control.

“ Younghoon , you sound so good.  So fucking good-”  Changmin groaned deeply, timing each thrust with  Younghoon’s hand to match up perfectly.  Changmin pulled himself back onto his heels to look down on the other boy’s body.

Younghoon was tinted red, his body sweaty and glistening. His lips were parted as he gasped for air and  Changmin knew he was about to break any minute.  Younghoon looked up to  Changmin with heavy, tired eyes and  Changmin lost it too. He switched the pace again, fucking into him relentlessly so suddenly  Younghoon’s voice snapped and he lost it, releasing a strangled cry as he came over his stomach, the tightness around  Changmin’s cock pushing him over his edge too as he chased his own high.

He didn’t last long, fucking into  Younghoon for just a few more minutes before breaking. Releasing into the condom  Changmin let out a low breathy moan before toppling onto  Younghoon’s chest.

They lay like that for a minute,  Changmin growing softer inside  Younghoon he eventually pulled out. The emptying feeling making  Younghoon shudder a moan as  Changmin reached down to remove the condom from himself.

“Aren’t you glad we used it now? So much less messy.”  Changmin panted, earning a slight sigh from Younghoon who was too tired to do anything else.

They lay there for longer. Too exhausted to talk, but  Changmin had shifted to the side slightly and now hung his leg over  Younghoon’s body as he cuddled into him.

“ Younghoon .”  Changmin broke the silence. The older boy’s eyes fluttered open as he waited for Changmin to continue.

“Do you think we should date? Like Sunwoo and  Chanhee do?”

The question made  Younghoon’s heart burst and left him speechless. Changmin was thinking about it too, all this time it seemed.

“If you want to...” He trailed off, not wanting to pressure  Changmin into anything if it was just a passing idea.

Changmin sat up a little, looking down on  Younghoon who stared back up at him.

“I do.”  Changmin said assured. “Do you?”

“I do, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you really enjoyed reading it!  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it. 
> 
> and once again, if you enjoy SunNewKyu feel free to check out my work in progress  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445035/chapters/61712335

**Author's Note:**

> This came really naturally to me while I was working on my other fic which I will conveniently drop here. (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445035/chapters/61712335) 
> 
> I've been wanting to write BbangKyu for a while, so here you go :) Lemme know what you think! T  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
